homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Jong-Un
Kim Jong-un (Korean: 김정은) is the leader of the Greater Korean Republic and the main antagonist of the Homefront franchise. He is the third and youngest son of Kim Jong-il. Jong-un came into power after his father died in 2012 and reunited the two Koreas to form the Greater Korean Republic. Korean Unification and Expansion After inheriting power from his father Kim Jong-il, Jong-un surprised the international community in bringing North Korea into the world stage, ending his father's policies, and announced his desire to bring peace and reunite the two Koreas. After 2 years, Jong-un succeeded in dismantling the Demilitarized Zone and peacefully united the two Koreas under the name of the Greater Korean Republic, his efforts gaining him the Nobel Peace Prize. But in reality, Jong-un was an actually ruthless, but more meticulous planner than his father, and saw to continuing his country's traditional practices of censorship, oppression, and religious and political persecution whilst simultaneously maintaining the facade of a democratic Korea. At the same time, he personally oversaw the modernizing of the Korean People's Army, which, as annexation of other nations continued, grew into the largest military force in the world, numbering 25,000,000 strong by the events of Homefront. This newly acquired power was first demonstrated in a show of force against Japan, which joined the Greater Korean Republic rather than face complete destruction. Soon afterwards, the GKR began annexing many East Asian countries including Thailand, Vietnam, the Philippines, Cambodia and Indonesia, with Malaysia joining voluntarily. Eventually, Jong-un set his sights upon America, and after using a satellite-based EMP strike to destroy the American Electrical Grid, the KPA launched an invasion against the west coast of the United States, eventually reaching its furthest point at the Mississippi River. ''Homefront Jong-un continued to implement his strategy of total annexation whilst simultaneously continuing broadcasts meant to gain the trust of the people of occupied America. Following the events of ''Homefront, it is possible that Jong-un's goal of American annexation ultimately failed, as the European Union has convened to debate support for the beleaguered United States. Quotes * "Greetings foreign comrades, citizens of the new America." * "For the last two years, you have known sacrifice, and you have known loss. But, surely as dawn follows night, a brilliant sun now shines across the world." * "It is the light of prosperity and progress.... the burning torch of peace." Trivia * In reality, Jong-un became the leader of North Korea on December 18th, 2011 after his father's death. * The way Jong-un looks in-game is different from the way he looks in real life. * In the Japanese version of Homefront he is renamed "Northern Leader." * In the early trailers of Homefront, Jong-un was portrayed very differently, since the real life Jong-un did not have an official picture yet. But when Jong-un was finally officially revealed in the media, his actor had to be replaced in the more recent trailers. * He was educated in Switzerland and is reported to enjoy playing basketball. Category:Homefront characters Category:Greater Korean Republic Category:Homefront: The Voice of Freedom characters